This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more specifically to a shroud hanger assembly for use with a gas turbine engine.
At least some known gas turbine engines include a fan assembly, a core engine, and a power turbine. The core engine includes at least one compressor that provides pressurized air to a combustor where the air is mixed with fuel and ignited for generating hot combustion gases. The combustion gases are channeled through one or more turbines that extract energy therefrom to power the compressor and an aircraft. Specifically, known turbines include a turbine nozzle which channels combustion gases towards a plurality of circumferentially-spaced turbine blades that extend radially outward from a rotor disk that rotates about the centerline axis of the engine.
Known turbines also include a shroud assembly coupled downstream from the turbine nozzle. The shroud assembly circumscribes the turbine rotor and defines an outer boundary for combustion gases flowing through the turbine. At least some known shroud assemblies include a shroud hanger that is coupled to an outer casing of the engine to provide support to a plurality of shrouds positioned adjacent to, and radially outward of, the tips of the turbine blades. At least some known shroud hanger members include a cooling passage that extends through a portion of the shroud hanger to enable cooling air to be channeled towards the shrouds.
During operation of the gas turbine engine, occasionally debris may travel downstream from the compressor and obstruct a portion of the high pressure turbine. In some instances, the debris may obstruct a portion of at least one cooling passage defined within the shroud hanger. Obstructing cooling passages may significantly reduce the flow of cooling air to the corresponding shroud which may result in high shroud distress. Over time, continued operation with high shroud distress may result in shortening the useful life of the shroud, adversely affect turbine operating performance, and/or shorten the engine maintenance cycle-time.